


Forbidden Desires

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: [ YunJunBin AU ]Desire. Lust. Obsession. Addiction. Need. Release... Junhoe, his two seniors, and the transgressions that become their undoing.





	1. Release

**Author's Note:**

> \- Established YunBin relationship  
> \- 1 year age gap within them. Yunhyeong - Hanbin - Junhoe  
> \- They are basketball players ( don’t ask why.. hahaha..)  
> \- If you have any other question or something that you don’t understand. Comment, DM me or send me a CC.
> 
> Enjoy

.  
.  
.  
.

It had started out so simple.

Simple respect...

Simple admiration...

Simple desire...

Simple lust...

And it all came down to one simple need:

Release.

God how he needed it, wanted it, just HAD to screw that man so hard he wouldn't know where to start looking for his brains afterwards... or be screwed just as hard...

And he couldn't escape it.

He thought about it every second he was awake, and every second he was asleep... his mind and body consumed by overwhelming need at every turn... until he was forced to find some privacy to relieve himself... save himself from insanity.

And that's pretty much where it all began...

 

/==/==/==/==/

 

It was raining when he woke up that Saturday, still hard and reeling from the sensual assault of the ghosts in his dream, and he groaned in frustration at his unexpected situation. Not that having wet dreams was unusual for him. In fact, they were quite a frequent occurrence by now. What he hadn't been expecting was the dismal weather.

He muttered a curse as he looked out his window, the steady downpour showing no signs of letting up anytime soon. He had been looking forward to heading to the park today and getting in some extra practice for the coming basketball games. And maybe if he trained hard enough, he could work off some of his excess... tension... as well.

Maybe.

It seemed that lately, basketball was no longer enough of a distraction from his new obsession. In fact, training only seemed to make it worse now, as it reminded him of the wealth of visuals he had stored in his memory, ready for use whenever he was alone in his bedroom, or bathroom, or shower...

But that sure as hell wasn't gonna stop him from playing.

Neither was the rain.

He would just go use the gym at school...

Later on though, he realized maybe that hadn't been such a great idea, as sure enough, being alone in the familiar gym made him envision familiar faces... and in the locker room, familiar bodies...

Yeah, maybe he just should've stayed in bed all morning jacking off.

Well, the locker room was empty...

He couldn't resist.

He began to strip as he strode towards the showers, leaving a trail of clothes lying haphazardly in his wake. Turning on the water he reached for the soap, his length already hardening as he quickly lathered his hands with foam.

A low groan escaped his throat as he touched himself, grasping his flesh until it stood out full and dark in his soaped hand. His mind began producing images again, creating visions that made him tighten his grip and quicken the pace.

Suddenly his knees went weak, and he slammed himself back onto the tiled wall to support himself... eyes clenched shut... head thrown back... moaning his name...

He had almost lost himself completely in sensation... when he abruptly noticed an annoying draft of air, chilling his body. Hair standing on the back of his neck, he opened his eyes...

Hanbin, the cause of his miseries, was standing at the door, staring at him with eyes wide open.

He froze.

How long had Hanbin been watching?

Had the other man heard him?

Most probably. But then why was Hanbin just standing there instead of beating him to a bloody pulp?

He eyed the man warily as questions raced through his brain. But as he did so, he suddenly found any further thought to be too difficult... because the man was looking oh-so-tasty, droplets of rain falling from his black hair, drenched basketball gear clinging tightly to every muscle, every curve, every... bulge...

He unconsciously began stroking himself again as he took in the visual feast before his eyes.

And then he saw the bulge in Hanbin's shorts grow even larger...

In a haze he found himself moving closer, falling to his knees before the man, his fingers hooking into the waistband of Hanbin's shorts to peel the slick material away.

"What are you doing?"

He wanted to see with his own eyes the mystery that tormented him day and night. Feel with his own hands... lips... taste with his own tongue...

"Junhoe?"

He answered by swallowing Hanbin whole, sucking on deliciously soft flesh.

"Oh fuuuuck..." was the groan he was rewarded with, and he mewled hungrily as he felt his senior hardening even more inside his willing mouth.

He lifted his hands to cup Hanbin's firm backside, pulling him closer... deeper... and felt the older man's fingers hesitantly fisting in his hair. And then he let his own fingers roam, kneading the supple flesh of his senior's rear... his lower back... his inner thighs... losing himself in every texture, every sound, and every flavour.

He began to suck harder, as if he could somehow draw more of that pulsing hardness inside, loving the feel of the older man's throbbing flesh against the walls of his mouth, and wanting more.

His senior's hips began moving in response, making small jerky thrusts into his mouth, as if the man was trying not to, but was unable to stop himself.

Vaguely he noticed Hanbin's grip tightening in his hair, the older man cursing through gritted teeth as he began pushing his hips faster.

And soon all he could feel was Hanbin's cock in his mouth, sliding back and forth against his lips, smooth and pulsing and hard.

Suddenly Hanbin cried out, and the man's climax spilled into his mouth. And he held on tight, making sure he received all of his senior's fluids, waiting until every tiny twitch and shudder inside his hungry mouth had ceased.

He pulled back as he swallowed the last drops, licking his lips clean as he regained his focus.

The older man was looking down at him, panting hard, guilt plastered all over his face.

"What... what have we done?" the man stammered.

Hastily Hanbin pulled up his pants, ran out without another word.

For a few seconds Junhoe was motionless, still kneeling on the shower floor, regaining his breath and consciousness... and thus realizing that he was still painfully hard between his legs. He quickly brought his hand back to his crotch to finish the job, groaning loudly at the much needed friction, pumping himself furiously as he drowned in the flood of new sensations that Hanbin had left behind. And as he came harder than he had ever come before, he couldn't even begin to worry about the repercussions his actions would have on his friendship with his senior.

Or his senior's boyfriend…

 

/==/==/==/==/

 

Monday night, Junhoe entered the locker room completely exhausted. He had put in a good, hard practice that day, remaining to train long after his teammates had gone home. But it still wasn't enough to get his mind off the events of last Saturday.

He had spent the whole weekend agonizing about what had happened with Hanbin, furious with himself for his utter wantonness and recklessness... and feeling immensely guilty towards the man's soft-spoken boyfriend…

Junhoe dreaded the thought of what would happen when he saw either of his senior’s again.

To his relief, Hanbin did not show up to practice. Of course Junhoe was troubled by this, but he knew it would have been harder had the man showed up and acted like nothing had happened at all…

Physically and mentally drained, Junhoe walked through the darkened room towards his locker in a daze, pulling off his sweat-drenched shirt and tossing it aside. He was just about to pull off his shorts when he heard a small sniffle nearby, and realized he wasn't alone. He turned in the direction of the sound, and saw a familiar back trembling with quiet sobs.

Junhoe's stomach dropped, wholly unprepared for this confrontation to be happening right now. But Yunhyeong didn't even seem to know he was there, continuing to cry softly to himself while gripping the bench he was sitting on so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Junhoe hesitated. He could've have walked away... should have… but his chest constricted in a familiar feeling of protectiveness for the man, making him want to reach out and hold the soft-spoken senior until his tears subsided. But then he remembered why Yunhyeong was probably crying and angrily realized he had no right.

Well, he was going to have to face up to it sooner or later. Maybe he could still give some sort of comfort by offering himself up for any abuse he knew he deserved.

"Hyung?" he asked tentatively.

Yunhyeong quickly wiped his face and turned.

"Junhoe!" the older man exclaimed in flustered surprise.

The two man eyed each other nervously in the awkward silence that followed.

"Um... What are you doing here?" Junhoe asked, holding his breath.

"Ah... I guess I just missed the place... wanted to remember... better times." the older man replied, forcing a weak smile.

Junhoe was confused. Yunhyeong didn't seem to be angry at him at all. So maybe Hanbin hadn't said anything about their encounter yet... But then why was his senior so miserable? Suddenly his protective urges for the man returned and he ached to take Yunhyeong in his arms.

But again he stopped himself, remembering that he had no right. Yet he couldn't just stand there and do nothing either.

"Are you okay, hyung?" he asked.

"Hmmm? it's nothing... Sorry Junhoe I didn't mean to bother you." the older man said.

"It's okay. I don't mind." he replied. He walked over and sat down next to the soft-spoken senior, using every inch of his self-control to not reach out to the forlorn man.

And then he wondered... If Hanbin hadn't said anything yet, why was Yunhyeong here, crying alone in the dark, if he could do that in the arms of his boyfriend?

"Um... is everything okay with you and Hanbin?" he asked cautiously. Surprise momentarily flashed across the other man's features again.

"So you know about us." the man said, almost resignedly.

"It was kind of hard not to notice the way you two used to look at each other." Junhoe said quietly.

"Yeah... used to look at each other." Yunhyeong replied bitterly. "Lately... I don't know... since I left the team to focus on my final studies, we barely see each other anymore." The man sighed, "We've been drifting apart for a while now... and..." Suddenly his senior broke into tears again.

This time Junhoe could no longer resist, his arm creeping around his Yunhyeong’s shoulder in an attempt to console him.

"Oh god... I think he's cheating on me..."

Junhoe tensed, but the older man did not notice, continuing to tell his story in between sobs.

"Last Saturday we were supposed to go out to dinner for our anniversary, but he never showed up... He wouldn't answer his phone so I went to his house to check on him, and no one was home... so I waited for him... and he didn't come back until early in the morning... I asked him where he'd been and he said he was walking around all night... wouldn't say anything else... Then he asked me to leave so he could sleep... oh god... he couldn't even look me in the eye..."

Junhoe's chest constricted painfully. He desperately wished he could take Yunhyeong's pain away, but how could he when he was the one that caused it in the first place?

"What happened? What if he doesn't want me anymore? What will I do then?"

Junhoe didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he was even capable of speaking if he did have something to say… He was too consumed with the feel of the older man against his body… the trembling back under his arm… the sweet smell of shampoo… soft sobbing noises…

"Am I... so undesirable?"

It was just too much.

Trembling, he slowly turned to face his senior. There was a desperate look in the man's eyes, his lips quivering as tears streamed down his face...

Before he knew it he had reached up and tenderly wipe those tears away from Yunhyeong’s eyes... and found himself drowning in the warm cinnamon depths of the older man's eyes...

"You are very desirable." Junhoe whispered softly.

Yunhyeong's breath hitched at the unfamiliar tone in Junhoe's voice, and his expression slowly changed, as if the older man was seeing him for the first time.

Hesitantly he brought his hand up to caress his senior’s cheek... and found it to be smoother than he had ever imagined...

"I've wanted you for so long..." Junhoe admitted before he could stop himself.

The older man gasped slightly, but didn't pull away.

Taking a deep breath, Junhoe slowly inched closer… His lips brushed against Yunhyeong's... and found them to be infinitely softer than he had ever imagined...

Unable to help himself any longer he pressed his mouth to the other man's again, firmly this time, and Yunhyeong eyes fluttered closed, surrendering to his touch.

Moving his hand to the back of his senior’s neck, he wrapped his other arm around the older man's back and gently pulled him closer. Yunhyeong's cheeks were wet with tears, so Junhoe kissed them away, as if washing away his wrongdoing with each feather-light touch. The older man sighed, wearily letting his head fall back, exposing more of his soft skin for Junhoe to worship.

Tenderly he trailed light kisses down the older man's neck, and Yunhyeong mewled softly in response, enticing him further. He began sucking gently at the juncture between neck and shoulder, massaging the soft flesh there with his tongue… and found a taste much sweeter than he had ever imagined...

The older man's arms encircled him, wrapping around the heated flesh of his bare back, and Junhoe moaned against Yunhyeong's neck at the touch. Pushing his hand under the older man's shirt, he marveled at the soft velvet of the skin hidden underneath.

Yunhyeong whimpered suddenly and Junhoe pulled back, watching the older man's face contort as he caressed the sensitive spot he had found. And then he noticed the growing bulge in Yunhyeong’s pants… Quickly he reached down to undo the zipper, and slid his hand inside.

Yunhyeong's initial yelp of surprise quickly turned to moans of pleasure as Junhoe expertly handled the older man's hardening arousal. Then Junhoe tightened his grip, and watched his sempai with awe as the man gasped and whimpered and thrust himself into his willing palm... with a responsiveness that he had never imagined.

He bent to plant reverent kisses on Yunhyeong's eyelids, cheeks, lips, neck... reveling in the softness he found at every turn. But he pulled back quickly after each kiss, as the desire to see and remember every tiny movement, every expression that crossed Yunhyeong’s beautiful face, was too strong.

Then suddenly the older man began to gasp louder, and Junhoe quickened his pace, bringing his senior closer and closer until with one final agonized whimper the man came into Junhoe's hand.

Slowly he withdrew his hand from Yunhyeong's pants, tasted the precious fluid on his fingers.

The older man was trembling, eyes closed and breath ragged as he came down from his climax.

And Junhoe knew that soon those eyes would open and the spell would be broken.

Taking a deep breath, he bent down to take one last taste of Yunhyeong’s lips.

The object of his obsessions opened his eyes, dazedly looking up at him. And then the older man's focus sharpened abruptly, realizing what had just happened. Quickly pushing him away the older man stood up, shakily zipping up his pants. Junhoe watched him, resigned. He had expected this reaction, but that didn't make it any less painful.

"Sorry Junhoe." Yunhyeong said, unable to look him in the eye. And then the older man left.

Junhoe looked down at his pants, in the crushing silence suddenly aware that he needed some attention himself. He slid his hand down his shorts, wrapping his fingers around his long-waiting hardness with a tired sigh. And as his hand instantly found its familiar rhythm, a familiar moan escaped his lips in the form of his sweet senior’s name.

But this time something changed. This time, instead of drawing on the images and sensations fresh in his mind, he began to envision an entirely new scene... Now he saw his sweet senior running home to his boyfriend, begging the man to make love to him with desperation in his big brown eyes... And no one could resist those beautiful tears for long, no matter how guilty or undeserving they may be feeling... So the man would make love to Yunhyeong all night long, over and over again... eradicating all traces of him from memory.

And with every thrust of passion that Junhoe wouldn't be making, a sharp stab knifed through his chest, until it was too painful to even breathe.

He withdrew his hand from his shorts, his heart not in it anymore. He let out one last deep sigh, and went to take a cold, cold shower.

 

\- tbc


	2. Dreams Into Reality

.  
.  
.  
.

Whispers brushed across his ears as hands caressed his body, slow and light and soft...

"Mmmm... Junhoe..." the brown-eyed boy breathlessly moaned from beneath him.

His head was spinning, reeling in sensation as the soft-spoken boy clung to him, engulfing him...

"I've missed you so much..." he told the boy, bending down to capture sweet lips with his own.

When he pulled away the older boy smiled up at him, and his chest began to feel unusually buoyant from the warmth he saw in those dark eyes, infinitely wise and amazingly innocent at the same time.

Fingertips continued tracing their incoherent patterns, teasing his flushed skin as he kissed the boy beneath him again… and then one whisper stood out among the rest...

"Do you like how he tastes?" the familiar voice asked in his ear, and he felt the fingers on the small of his back become more tangible, deepening their caress.

"Oh yesssss..." he replied. And then the hand on his back inched lower, fingers exploring the region in between his cheeks, pressing against his-

"Do you like how that feels?" the voice asked him.

He answered with a low moan.

And then somehow he was on his back, looking up at the owner of the voice, and his stomach leaped up through his throat at the delicious vision before him, muscled planes and midnight eyes steaming with sensual intensity.

A hand parted his legs, caressing his inner thighs, slowly making it's way to his aching crotch.

"Do you want me?" the other boy asked him, tantalizing him with his sinful smirk.

"Oh God yes..."

The older boy dipped his head, moving through a haze of slow motion, and swallowed his burning hardness into wet warmth.

He gasped, hands reaching down to clutch at strong shoulders as the pleasure grew more intense, focused entirely around his pulsing, throbbing length.

But then he felt something weighing against his side, a brush of lips against his neck.

He turned to meet dark cinnamon depths again, his lips receiving a kiss that would melt icebergs with its warmth.

"Have you forgotten me so soon?" the brown-eyed boy asked.

"Never." he replied instantly, even as his hips bucked involuntarily from the other boy's ministrations.

His sweet-faced senior frowned, disbelieving.

He found himself reaching over, his hand cupping the soft-spoken boy's smooth cheek and caressing it soothingly.

"You don't know how much I think about you... even more so now that I don't see you every day..." Junhoe whispered to the boy.

"But not when you're thinking about me." the other boy interrupted, removing his mouth from Junhoe's nether regions.

"No don't stop!" he protested. The boy smirked again as he positioned himself, and Junhoe gasped as he felt the older boy's hardness press against him.

"Don't think I don't know how much you want me. I see the way you look at me in the locker room... the way you blush when we're up against each other on the court..." the boy taunted as he began to rub against him.

"Is that true?" his soft-spoken senior asked in his other ear.

"…Yes..." Junhoe admitted.

"But Junhoe..." the boy began...

"... why are you moaning my boyfriend's name?"

"I... I..." Junhoe couldn't answer, unable to think while the older boy was on top of him.

"Come on Junhoe... Tell us... Just say it…" the boy coaxed into his ear. Junhoe shivered at the caress of the boy's breath on his skin.

"Junhoe?" his brown-eyed senior whispered into his other ear.

Junhoe turned to the soft-spoken boy, and his chest constricted painfully as tears began to stream down his sweet senior’s face.

"What have we done?" the boy gasped, and the older boy's body left his.

"No..." Junhoe protested vainly.

His soft-spoken senior took his boyfriend's hand, letting the boy pull him away.

"Wait! Please wait!" Junhoe reached out.

The two boys turned, floated away in each other's arms.

"…Sorry Junhoe..."

 

/==/==/==/==/

 

He woke with a start, his chest so tight he could barely breathe.

When he realized it was a dream, he dropped his head tiredly into his hands, and was surprised to find his cheeks were wet with tears.

Man, that dream really fucked him over.

It wasn't that the dream was unusual... his two seniors had been visiting him in his sleep for weeks now. There were slight variations every night, but basically the theme remained the same.

The difference was that this time the sensations were all stronger, amplified by having had a taste of the real thing.

And this time, after what he'd done with the two boys, the emotions in the dream were much more intense, as the end consequence now held a greater reality.

Junhoe flopped back onto his bed. He would have groaned in frustration, but he no longer had the energy.

There was no way he was going to school today.

He just didn't want to face anyone right now...

He had ruined everything...

Yunhyeong had always been nothing but sweet and caring towards him since day one. The older boy had been such a contrast to all the other seniors, who mostly wanted to beat the crap out of him, that he found himself instantly liking the boy, feeling something like... safe... around him.

And the older boy was never pushy, always offering him warm words of encouragement. But the boy was far from weak as well, having the determination and discipline to mold himself into a valuable member of a struggling team, and Junhoe held a great amount of respect for the older boy because of it. And when he showed up to practice, the older boy always made him feel like his presence was appreciated, like he was actually wanted around.

Seeing his soft-spoken senior at the end of the day was always a welcome relief. And pretty soon he began looking forward to it. But he didn't understand it fully...

And then Hanbin showed up...

At first he had strongly disliked the boy, unable to forgive him for trying to destroy the team, for lashing out at... those who didn't deserve it. But at the same time, he was grudgingly impressed that even after his long absence from basketball the quail boy was still an extremely talented player… The challenge the older boy gave him during their seniors vs. juniors games got his adrenaline pumping like never before… And as the older boy got back his game a little more each day, Junhoe developed an admiration for Hanbin which grew daily as well.

But Junhoe wasn't alone in this, as it seemed that every day Yunhyeong lavished more of his attention on the quail boy instead of him. And pretty soon, the fast growing closeness between his two seniors unsettled him in ways he didn't fully understand either...

… Until one day he walked into the locker room and saw the two seniors doing things to each other that he never thought possible...

That night he had touched himself for the first time, exploring sensations and emotions he didn't even know he was capable of... and finally he understood.

And from then on, every time Yunhyeong spoke to him in that kind, caring voice of his, or laid an encouraging hand on his shoulder, he desperately wanted to throw Yunhyeong down and make him moan and writhe like he had seen the soft-spoken boy do on that day...

And he hated Hanbin for stealing Yunhyeong from right under his nose. Hated him for being the one to see sides of Yunhyeong that he would never experience. Hated him for the unbreakable barrier he presented against his growing desire for the beautiful boy.

But there was nothing he could do about it, except pine, wish, watch, and imagine...

Maybe that's where things began to turn.

When the first school competition finished, and Yunhyeong left the team to concentrate on school, Junhoe no longer had his daily visual supply of the sweet senior. Thus he was forced to rely on his imagination more and more. And he knew that since Hanbin was Yunhyeong's boyfriend, the quail boy would probably still see more of Yunhyeong than the rest of them, and would still be doing the things he only dreamed of doing...

It drove him up the wall.

What was so friggin' great about Hanbin anyway? Why him?

The question began to consume him.

So much so, that one day in the showers after practice, as he jealously envisioned Hanbin hurrying off to make mad passionate love to his sweet boyfriend, he suddenly saw himself beneath the quail boy, moaning and begging for more.

To his further horror, he actually found his body responding to the image. And try as he might, he simply could not get Hanbin out of his mind.

Then he realized that he didn't want to.

And from then on, every time he saw his senior, he couldn't stop himself from wishing Hanbin would throw him down and do some of the unbelievably arousing things he'd seen the older boy do that day so long ago. The locker room became an agony for him, his lust for the older boy dancing through his gut every time he caught a glimpse of bared skin...

But he knew there was no way...

No way Hanbin would ever want anyone but Yunhyeong...

No way he'd ever get past Hanbin to show Yunhyeong how he felt...

No way the two boys would ever see or hear anything else but each other, totally oblivious to everything and completely immersed in their own universe... as they had been that day in the locker-room...

No way.

It was that simple.

Yet he just couldn't help himself. He had been hooked that day, and now he was eternally addicted to those two boys. And no matter how much he needed it, prayed for it, there was just no release from this never-ending torment.

He knew he was gonna snap sooner or later...

And that's how he ended up here, lying motionless on his bed as the past days' events caught up to him, staring aimlessly at his ceiling for who knows how long, and wondering just how the hell things had gotten so complicated...

 

/==/==/==/==/==/

 

Damn.

The doorbell was ringing.

Well, it had been ringing for a while already, but it had just started to get annoying now. He might as well answer the door and get it over with, so he could return to wallowing in his misery undisturbed.

Reluctantly Junhoe dragged himself out of bed, cursing as the high-pitched ring of the doorbell noisily persisted. He opened the door with a more annoyed than usual glare, hoping that would be enough to chase whoever it was away.

His glare didn't stand a chance against the fist that was already waiting for him.

"What the hell kind of fucked up game do you think you're playing?!"

Hands grabbed his shirt before he could even regain his footing, and he was slammed against the wall, face to face with the piercing black of Hanbin's furious eyes.

"Answer me!" the older boy snarled, shoving him against the wall even harder.

"Babe, please, calm down..." a soft voice spoke from nearby.

"Don't defend him hyung!" the quail boy sneered.

"I'm not! It's just... don't fight, please..." Yunhyeong said as he appeared at their side, gently laying a hand on his boyfriend's arm.

Hanbin stepped back and released Junhoe with a contemptuous grunt, fists clenching in frustration at his sides.

Eyeing the older boy warily, Junhoe slowly reached up to massage his stinging jaw.

And then brown eyes came into view before him, filled with concern.

"Are you okay Junhoe?"

If his jaw could've dropped at that point, it would have, but instead he just stared at the boy, amazed that Yunhyeong could still be concerned about him even now.

But as he looked deeper, he saw something else in his senior’s eyes as well, something unfamiliar, a hesitation... indecision...

"Hey!" Hanbin interrupted angrily.

Abruptly Yunhyeong broke eye-contact with Junhoe, taking a step back. Head bowed, the older boy took a deep breath.

"Junhoe, I think we deserve an explanation." the soft-spoken boy said quietly.

Junhoe could only answer with silence, not knowing where to begin putting the words together.

Yunhyeong looked up at him again, and this time Junhoe saw it more clearly… An uncertain... need... in the other boy's eyes.

"Was it true? When you told me you'd wanted me for a long time?" the brown-eyed boy asked softly.

"What?! What are you talking about hyung! Why do you care if he-" Hanbin's question trailed off when Yunhyeong looked at the wall, unable to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"Yunhyeong?" the quail boy asked, pained.

Could it be...?

"You bastard. I should kick the crap out of you for what you did, taking advantage of him when he was hurting and vulnerable." Hanbin seethed at him.

"Hanbin!" The other boy said angrily. "Don't forget why I was like that in the first place! It was because of you too remember?"

Hanbin took a step towards his boyfriend.

"Hyung... I-"

Yunhyeong turned away again.

Hanbin froze, his explanations dying on his lips.

Then suddenly the quail boy turned, stormed towards Junhoe and threw him back up against the wall, fist ready to fly once more.

Junhoe closed his eyes and let Hanbin have his way, willing to take any punishment he knew he deserved.

He waited.

But the blow never came.

Slowly, he opened his eyes... to see Hanbin looking just as confused as he was.

"What is this Junhoe? For weeks you've been looking at me like I'm food for your starving... whatever... and then I catch you jacking off while moaning my boyfriend's name?"

A small gasp from the other side of the room.

"My name? Hanbin, you didn't tell me that part."

If Hanbin heard the other boy he gave no sign of it.

"So what was that in the shower? Were you just using me in some weird, twisted way or something?"

Junhoe drew in a sharp breath. There was something strange in the older boy's voice… Hanbin actually sounded… hurt…

Suddenly the quail boy stepped closer and menacingly tightened his grip on Junhoe's shirt.

"Is this some fucked up plan of yours to break me and Yunhyeong up so you can have him all to yourself? Is that what this bullshit is?"

"No." Junhoe replied, finally finding his voice.

Hanbin narrowed his eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"It... It wasn't bullshit."

"When? When wasn't it bullshit? When you were telling Yunhyeong how long you've been pining for him or when you were sucking my dick like it was the tastiest thing on the planet?" the older boy persisted angrily.

"Hanbin!" Yunhyeong yelled. Hanbin released his hold on Junhoe to face his boyfriend.

"What! I'm confused okay?! I just want to know which one of us he really wants!" Hanbin yelled back.

"Why?" Yunhyeong asked, voice suddenly wavering.

Hanbin's eyes flickered uncertainty and his mouth snapped shut, unable to form answer.

"I knew it... you... you don't want me anymore." Yunhyeong said, voice barely audible.

"No! No hyung, that's not true!" Hanbin said vehemently, approaching his boyfriend. Yunhyeong took a step back, evading him.

"Don't lie Hanbin, I know you want him."

"Well what about you! You were the first one to ask him what he really felt remember? You're the one that really wants out of this, aren't you?! So you can be with him!"

"No! I... I..."

"Hey!" Junhoe yelled suddenly.

The two boys turned, surprised, remembering he was there.

"It's obvious that you two are crazy about each other and that there's no way you should break up." Junhoe said.

The two boys stood stunned, perhaps shocked to hear such a long sentence coming out of his mouth, or perhaps shocked at the truth that sentence held.

"The thing is..."

Junhoe hesitated, suddenly aware of what he was about to release on them. He bit his lip and looked at the floor, uncertainty rushing through his body...

But then he remembered something… a whisper from a dream… and his doubts began to clear. And though he couldn't understand why, his instincts told him there was only one thing he could do.

Just say it.

"...I want both of you."

No response.

Just thick silence.

He took a quick glance at his seniors. They stood still, dumbfounded.

"Um... maybe we can all... be friends?" he asked, holding his breath.

More silence.

Maybe they hadn't understood...

... Then he heard a chuckle.

He looked up to see Hanbin laughing, an amused look in his eyes.

Hanbin looked over at his boyfriend, and seeing the bewildered look on Yunhyeong's face the quail boy tried to control his laughter, but was still grinning. Then Hanbin walked over to the older boy, leaning close and whispering in his ear.

Yunhyeong looked at Junhoe with eyes wide, then slowly, a huge smile broke out on his lips. Suddenly the boy threw his arms around Hanbin and kissed him deeply. When he pulled back, he nodded.

Hanbin smiled and kissed him back.

Junhoe watched them, breath still held.

He couldn't take this much longer.

"Um..." he started, trying to remind the two older boys of his presence.

Yunhyeong laughed into Hanbin's mouth and pulled back, burying his face into Hanbin's neck.

Hanbin turned to Junhoe and smirked...

"Oh you are soooo dead."

 

\- tbc


	3. Menage a Trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it's not what you expected or if it's somewhat confusing. I tried!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

He was in trouble.

He was gonna get it.

Smirk gone from his face Hanbin turned, approached Junhoe with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Junhoe tensed, suddenly feeling like a small animal frozen in the headlights of an oncoming truck.

Then Hanbin was right in front of him, unflinching eyes searching his, tension mounting with each passing second.

And then Hanbin pushed him... hard... hard enough for him to stumble backwards several feet and fall sprawled across the couch behind.

He looked up at the older boy uncertainty, not even attempting to move from where he'd landed.

Then Yunhyeong appeared at the boy's side, bringing his hand up to his boyfriend's shoulder. Hanbin turned and drew the boy into his arms, kissing him even more ardently than he had done just moments before.

The brown-eyed boy moaned into Hanbin's mouth, and the sound sliced sharply through the thick silence of the room, reverberating through Junhoe's body and sending shivers across his skin.

Junhoe bit his lip, the display before him locking him in that familiar feeling of desperate craving, and making him ache for an end to its torment.

As if sensing his discomfort the two boys finally ended their kiss, and turned their passion-glazed eyes onto him.

Hanbin let go of his lover, and in what seemed like a haze of slow-motion moved towards the couch, towards him... beside him... closer... inching... lips descending... pressing against his own-

Junhoe was stunned.

Lips pressed harder, became more insistent, snapping him out of his shock.

He tried to say something... he didn't know what... just something...

Instead, all that came out was a moan, and the older boy didn't waste the opportunity, tongue reaching out to caress his, exploring his fastly yielding mouth.

When Hanbin pulled away Junhoe tried to follow, not wanting the contact to end. But the boy gently pushed him back, and that was when he noticed a weight on his other side.

Turning, he saw that Yunhyeong had joined them on the couch. Smiling softly the older boy reached towards his face, lightly caressing his jaw. Vaguely he remembered that was where Hanbin had punched him just a few minutes ago, but the pain that should have been there seemed to vanish at Yunhyeong's touch. Then the soft-spoken boy moved closer, lightly brushing his lips against that swelling skin in silent apology, and Junhoe's breath caught in his throat, his chest floating at the tenderness in the gesture. Then at last the boy drew close, gently kissing him on the mouth with soft, moist lips. Hands lightly cupped his face, the kiss deepened, and he sighed, lost in its sweetness.

When Yunhyeong pulled back as well, he mewled in protest. But he was ignored, forced to watch once more as the two older boys embraced again, plundering each other's mouths with increasing urgency.

But this time Junhoe wasn't going to sit around and wait. Urged on by the sudden tightening in his shorts, he planted his lips onto Hanbin's neck, and began to suckle the flesh between the older boy's ear and jaw.

Hanbin chuckled.

"Impatient little bastard, aren't you?"

Junhoe replied with a bite to the older boy's earlobe. Hanbin laughed again.

"That's alright, so am I." the boy said. Grinning cheekily, the older boy then pushed Junhoe back onto the couch and promptly began sucking on his neck.

Junhoe moaned, momentarily closing his eyes as his head rolled back, exposing more of his skin for that warm mouth to taste. When he opened them again he saw Yunhyeong on his other side, the older boy's brown eyes dark with hunger. Junhoe blinked in surprise, the raw desire written across his senior’s usually innocent and angelic face a sight entirely new to him, and incredibly arousing.

Never once breaking his gaze, and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. One by one the older boy shrugged his slender shoulders out of the sleeves, revealing himself with seeming ease as he let the material slowly slide down his arms onto the floor.

Junhoe watched the cloth's passage, entranced, and moaned as Hanbin's breath suddenly brushed against his ear. Then Yunhyeong reached towards him, ever so lightly tracing his fingers down Junhoe's arm, watching the path of his hand as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Junhoe shivered, Yunhyeong's fingertips leaving a trail of tingling skin in their wake. Then the brown-eyed boy took Junhoe's hand, and lifting it to his mouth began sucking on fingers, tongue playing with the long digits inside.

Junhoe gasped, his arousal inflating even more at the same time, his earlobe was caressed by the wet softness of Hanbin's tongue.

Then Yunhyeong pulled Junhoe's fingers out of his mouth, slid them down his own bare chest, and rubbed them across his nipple. The brown-eyed boy moaned, the pink nub of flesh hardening as Junhoe caressed it, rolling it under his wet fingers.

Hanbin turned at the sound of his lover's voice, and smirked at the sight of the brown-eyed boy flushing and gasping under Junhoe's touch. Then Hanbin bent to lick at Yunhyeong's other nipple, making the normally soft-spoken boy cry out loudly.

Not one to be outdone, Junhoe leaned forward, taking the nipple that was under his fingers into his mouth, and biting it gently. He felt Yunhyeong's hand on the back of his head, holding his mouth to that tight nub, whimpering as the two boys sucked and licked his chest.

Then Hanbin released Yunhyeong's nipple, and brought Junhoe's fingers to his mouth to suck on them one by one, licking them sloppily with his tongue. Moments later Junhoe's hand was being guided under Hanbin's shirt, straight to his erect nipple, and Junhoe teased it, rubbing it and pinching it lightly with moist fingertips. But his hand did not remain to explore long as it was soon being guided lower, a zipping sound heard during its journey down rippled stomach muscles. Sure enough, Junhoe's hand was soon sliding into Hanbin's boxers, and without hesitation he wrapped his fingers around the waiting hardness he found.

He heard Hanbin groan as he began to pump the older boy's arousal, and he turned from Yunhyeong's chest to watch Hanbin's face contort with pleasure.

And as Junhoe watched Hanbin rock his hips into his hand, Yunhyeong reached a hand in between Junhoe's legs, massaging his hardness through his shorts while watching Hanbin as well.

Junhoe's moans soon joined Hanbin's, the pressure in his loins building amazingly fast.

But then Yunhyeong's hand left his crotch, and a strangled sound of protest escaped Junhoe's throat.

"Not yet." Yunhyeong explained with a sly grin, pulling Junhoe's hand out of Hanbin's boxers as well.

Then the brown-eyed boy tugged at Junhoe's shirt, lifting it off, and tossing it aside brought his mouth down to a freshly bared nipple. Junhoe gasped, the soft wetness of Yunhyeong's mouth on his hard nub of flesh turning him into a quivering mass of desire.

Then he felt Hanbin step off the couch, and dazedly he looked up to watch the older boy's movements.

With a suggestive smirk, Hanbin began to lift the front end of his shirt, slowly revealing rippling hard stomach muscles... then a tight chest with equally tight nipples... a broad expanse of strongly defined shoulders... and finally two firmly pumped arms. Junhoe's hips squirmed as his eyes roamed Hanbin's sculpted form, and he gasped when he looked down at Hanbin's open fly, seeing a tantalizing hint of hardness pushing through the older boy's boxers. And as the older boy pushed his pants down to the floor, his eyes remained helplessly fixed to that bulge of silk. Then at last Hanbin began to slide his boxers down, oh so slowly, inch by inch proudly exposing his flushing stiff length.

Junhoe bit his lip, hard.

Hanbin smirked again as he kicked the silken material away, and Junhoe watched transfixed as Hanbin came close again. Hanbin sank back onto the couch beside him with cat-like grace, a powerful heat emanating from his naked flesh as he drew close, mouth coming down to massage Junhoe's abused lip. Then the older boy's tongue trailed downwards, lapping at a free nipple as he slid his hand down into Junhoe's underwear.

Junhoe moaned loudly when Hanbin's hand cupped his length, and Yunhyeong looked up, eyes widening at the sight of his lover's naked form beside them.

And then Yunhyeong stepped off the couch, standing before them, and Junhoe watched hungrily as the older boy unzipped his pants, pushing the rest of his clothes down to fully reveal himself as well.

Junhoe's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of the older boy's body, amazed at the stunning combination of softness and hardness, beautifully encased in the pale pink velvet of his skin.

"Wow..." he sighed. Yunhyeong smiled softly in response.

Then suddenly he felt a tug at his waist, and he looked down to see Hanbin pulling his shorts off.

"Your turn." Hanbin grinned. Junhoe lifted his hips, allowing the older boy to pull off the rest of his clothes.

Hanbin sat back, eyeing his exposed flesh ravenously.

Junhoe looked up at Yunhyeong uncertainly, all of a sudden feeling extremely bare, in more ways than one.

The brown-eyed boy sat down next to him, fingers brushing against his cheek.

"You are amazing..." Yunhyeong breathed.

Junhoe released his held breath, the older boy once again making him feel completely safe and utterly wanted.

He pulled Yunhyeong close, kissing him deeply, wanting to give back some of what the soft-spoken boy made him feel. Carefully he pushed Yunhyeong back onto the couch, his mouth trailing kisses down the brown-eyed boy's chest and stomach as he moved to kneel on the floor in front him. He ran his hands up the insides of the older boy's thighs, parting them, and dipped his head down lower, placing a kiss on the tip of Yunhyeong's glistening arousal. The older boy inhaled sharply at the touch, his legs shivering and spreading just a little bit wider. Then Junhoe continued his worship, kissing and licking the flushing flesh as Yunhyeong gasped loudly at every touch.

Then the sound of Yunhyeong's moans changed, as if his mouth was being covered, ravaged by another. There was a shift of movement, and suddenly Hanbin was beside him on the floor, tongue reaching out to join Junhoe in his ministrations.

Yunhyeong cried out as the two boys lapped at his hardness, tongues furiously stroking him, and each other. And the brown-eyed boy's hands reached up over his head, clutching at the back of the couch as two sets of gleaming eyes watched him, filled with desire.

Then Hanbin pulled back, placing a hand on the back of Junhoe's head and leaning in close to his ear.

"Make him feel as good as you made me feel the other day." the older boy said. Junhoe's eyes widened at the words. Then he felt pressure on the back of his head, guiding him towards Yunhyeong's waiting hardness.

Junhoe took the head in his mouth, his tongue circling the leaking tip, and the older boy's hips twitched up in response, begging for more. Then Hanbin pushed Junhoe's head down, slowly, making him swallow Yunhyeong all the way in. The brown-eyed boy cried out, hips shaking in pleasure as Junhoe sucked on his sweet flesh.

Hanbin sat aside, stroking Junhoe's back in encouragement as he watched.

"Doesn't he have an amazing mouth?" he heard Hanbin ask.

"Oh God yes!" the other boy replied in between gasps.

Then Hanbin's hands began to rove over Junhoe's skin, exploring his sides, his thighs, squeezing his rear. A hand reached in between his legs, parting them, teasing the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. Junhoe arched back, wordlessly begging for more. Then the older boy reached through his legs, cupping his balls and squeezing them softly.

Junhoe gasped around Yunhyeong's cock, and the older boy's hips bucked at the brush of air against his moist flesh.

Then Hanbin's hands reached further, grasping and massaging his aching hard arousal. Junhoe moaned loudly, and Yunhyeong cried out at the sudden vibration from Junhoe's throat around his sensitive head.

"I want him. I want to be inside him." he heard Hanbin say in a hoarse voice.

Junhoe pulled back, nibbling on the tip of Yunhyeong's cock, observing the exchange between the two boys. Yunhyeong breathlessly nodded his assent.

Hanbin turned to give Junhoe a wolf-like grin, then got up from the floor, walking away.

Junhoe looked up at his soft-spoken senior, again a little uncertain.

Sliding onto the edge of the seat, the older boy pulled him up, placing a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Don't worry Junhoe-, I'm right here, with you." the boy said. Junhoe nodded, returning the kiss.

Then Hanbin came back to kneel down beside him, and he felt the older boy's lubricated fingers probing in between his cheeks.

"Just relax." Hanbin breathed into his ear soothingly.

Then he felt a finger slide into him.

Junhoe tensed at the new sensation, but tried to do as the older boy said.

Another finger. Opening him, searching him, exploring his insides. He clutched at Yunhyeong's shoulders and the older boy wrapped his arms around Junhoe's back, holding him protectively.

And then another finger. Stretching him unbelievably wide.

Junhoe gasped in pain, throwing his arms around Yunhyeong's neck and clinging to him. The older boy rained tender kisses on his face, stroking his sides soothingly, trying to help him relax.

And then Hanbin found it, a spot inside him that shot a jolt of electricity through his loins, making him cry out in pleasure. And as Hanbin massaged that nerve inside, the pain those fingers had caused was instantly forgotten.

But all too soon that marvelous sensation stopped as fingers were withdrawn, and he whimpered at the loss.

"More..." he moaned into Yunhyeong's ear.

In response he felt Yunhyeong's hands slide down his back, squeezing his cheeks lightly before parting them for the other boy.

Hanbin's hands went to Junhoe's hips, holding them steady as he slowly pushed his thick hardness inside.

A strangled cry escaped Junhoe's throat, the pain mixing strangely with new sensations of pleasure.

"Oh God, he's so tight..." Hanbin groaned as he began to thrust his hips.

Junhoe gasped loudly, parting his legs wider.

A whimper from above suddenly made him realize that he had slid down Yunhyeong's chest, and had unknowingly been panting heavily against the older boy's forgotten arousal.

Junhoe pushed Yunhyeong's legs farther apart, and steadying himself in between them, took the boy in his mouth again.

Yunhyeong gasped desperately as Junhoe sucked with even more fervor than before, and the older boy's legs trembled as he kneaded the soft flesh of his inner thighs, massaging his soft sac with his thumbs.

In the corner of his eye Junhoe saw Yunhyeong's arms reach out to Hanbin's, the two boys' hands interlocking as they thrust into him simultaneously.

"Unh Hanbin! He's so goood!" Yunhyeong cried out.

"I know, I knooww." the other boy groaned from behind.

And then Yunhyeong screamed, releasing his climax into Junhoe's warm cavern.

And Junhoe sucked him until he was dry, enjoying every little quiver and shake against the insides of his mouth.

He pushed himself up, taking in the sight of Yunhyeong's flushed face and heaving chest with breathless satisfaction. And then Hanbin began thrusting deeper inside him, and he moaned loudly, blissful rapture overtaking him again.

His hand instinctively made its way down to his turgid cock, fondling himself as Hanbin's head brushed against that soft spot inside. But he hadn't even realized he'd done so until he felt another hand pulling his away. He opened his eyes in surprise to see Yunhyeong kneeling on the floor in front of him.

The older boy took his hand and brought it up across his shoulder, lifting Junhoe's other arm to entwine around his neck.

"Let go Junhoe-... release yourself to us..." Yunhyeong said into his ear.

Then the older boy slid his hands down the sides of Junhoe's body, making their way to his flushed cock.

Junhoe gasped loudly, clinging tightly to Yunhyeong's neck as the older boy's fingers encircled him, pumping him into a frenzy. All the times he had touched himself, imagined and fantasized… it didn't come close to this. This was like nothing he had ever felt before.

He began to lose himself, thrusting his hips wildly in between Yunhyeong's tight grip and Hanbin's driving hardness, moaning without reserve as the tension within his body built up to unbelievable heights.

And then stars exploded behind his eyes, he screamed, and released.

Vaguely he felt a wetness explode inside him, Hanbin's voice crying out in climax as if from a distance.

And then he was on his back, moistness stroking his thighs, his stomach, his tender and softening cock. Through a haze he saw the two other boys licking him, cleaning him of every drop.

And then sweet sleep took him, heavy and dreamless.

 

==//==//==//==//

 

He woke up alone, hands twisted in his blanket, searching for something that wasn't there.

Junhoe cursed.

Was it just another dream?

He sat up, focusing on his surroundings, searching for some sign that would tell him whether what had happened was real or not.

That was when he realized he was still in the living room, not his bedroom. And that was when he felt the fresh ache of a rawness in his body that he had never felt before.

It had been real...

But he was still alone.

Junhoe cursed again.

Well... at least they had the decency to bring him his pillow and blanket…

With a resigned sigh Junhoe stood up, wearily dragging himself back to his bedroom.

But as soon as he stepped through his bedroom door he froze, his heart quickening when he realized what he was seeing... beautiful naked flesh lying across his bed, Hanbin holding Yunhyeong from behind as the two boys slept peacefully.

Junhoe observed them with deep longing, almost not wanting to move for fear of disturbing the mesmerizing perfection of the scene.

Almost.

He went to kneel at the edge of the bed, bringing the back of his knuckles to brush against Yunhyeong's soft cheek. The older boy stirred at the light touch, slowly blinking open his eyes. Seeing Junhoe, the boy smiled.

"You're awake." Yunhyeong said. Junhoe nodded.

The older boy opened his arms, inviting Junhoe to join them.

He slowly lowered himself onto the bed, hesitantly moving into the brown-eyed boy's embrace.

"I thought you'd left." he whispered.

"Of course not. We're not done with you yet." the older boy replied, a mischievous gleam in his eye. Junhoe was silent.

"When will you... be done with me?" he asked cautiously.

"What, tired of us already?" Yunhyeong teased.

"No." he replied, voice barely a whisper.

Yunhyeong's brows furrowed in concern at the seriousness in his tone.

"Junhoe-, do you... do you think we're playing with you? That we're just... using you?" Yunhyeong asked.

He didn't answer, unable to meet the older boy's searching gaze.

"Don't ever think that. You are a part of us now." Yunhyeong insisted.

He felt a hand on his cheek, forcing him to turn and meet warm brown eyes.

"If we didn't care about you as much as I know you care about us, we would never have let you in to begin with." the older boy said.

"But won't things get... complicated?" he asked.

"Why?" Yunhyeong replied. "You need us, we both need you. It's that simple."

Junhoe frowned slightly, still unsure, but Yunhyeong gave him an assuring smile, pulling him close for a heartfelt kiss. He couldn't help but soften in the older boy's arms, his worries fading with each passing moment, and it wasn't long before his body felt the stirrings of a new need…

He reached his hand up to Yunhyeong's chest, letting his thumb lightly graze the pink nipple there, and the older boy mewled at the touch, arching into his caress. Encouraged by the reaction, Junhoe deepened their kiss, his need growing steadily as he sucked slowly but hungrily on Yunhyeong's tongue and lips. The older boy mewled again and Junhoe pinched the nipple softly, twisting and teasing it until it was a hard nub in his fingers and Yunhyeong was whimpering for more.

Leaving the darkened nipple behind he slid his palm down the smooth contours of Yunhyeong's back, gliding it over the soft curves of the boy's hips and reaching low to fondle his awakening length. The older boy gasped, his hips twitching in response, and he replied with a hand around Junhoe's own rising arousal. Languidly they caressed each other, exploring and discovering, moaning softly into each other's mouths.

"Hey, having fun without me?" a groggy voice complained.

Yunhyeong pulled away from Junhoe's mouth with a grin.

"It's about time you woke up." Yunhyeong told his lover.

The brown-eyed boy rolled over and gave Hanbin an impassioned kiss, pushing the newly-risen boy onto his back. Then Yunhyeong slid down the bed, positioning his face over Hanbin's already stiffening cock, and began to caress the hardening flesh with his tongue.

Hanbin groaned, fully awake now.

Hanbin wrapped an arm around Junhoe, pulling him close for a kiss.

"Good morning gorgeous." Hanbin teased through heavy breaths.

"Hmp." Junhoe huffed at the feminine endearment.

"Awww don't be like that." Hanbin said, slowly sliding his hand down Junhoe's spine. Junhoe squirmed when Hanbin paused, teasingly stroking the small of his back, then with a smirk the older boy began to inch his hand lower. A gasp escaped Junhoe's throat when fingertips brushed against his tender ring, and he found his legs parting, giving Hanbin better access. He hissed as the older boy began to caress the sensitive muscle, and instinctively pressed himself into Hanbin's hip, rubbing his arousal against Hanbin's smooth skin.

"Yeah... be like that..." Hanbin murmured appreciatively. "You like that don't you?"

Junhoe nodded, eyes clenched shut as he grasped the older boy's shoulders tight, thrusting and moaning as Hanbin's fingers soothed and teased his raw flesh. Then suddenly those fingers left his rear, and before he could think to protest he felt Hanbin's hands grab the back of his neck, pulling him down for a crushing, searing kiss. They did not part until they were both dizzy and desperate for air.

Junhoe slowly opened his eyes, struggling to regain his bearings, but when his focus cleared he found himself breathless again, rendered speechless by the sudden intensity of Hanbin's gaze.

Junhoe's eyes widened, surprised by the tenderness in Hanbin's touch. He dipped his head lower, bringing his lips to those apologizing fingers.

"Sorry." Hanbin whispered. "I just get so protective over him." Hanbin explained.

"I understand." he replied softly.

"Do you?" Hanbin asked, eyes narrowing as they bored deeper into his.

Junhoe met the older boy's gaze, unflinching.

"I would never hurt him. I swear it." Junhoe told him.

A tense moment passed as the older boy's eyes continued to search his, then finally Hanbin relented, smiling as their eyes connected in a silent understanding.

Then abruptly the older boy's breath hitched, biting his lip against a groan, and his attention was drawn downwards, to the boy between his legs.

"Look at him..." Hanbin said, looking down at the brown-eyed boy. Junhoe turned, and his erection throbbed painfully at the sight of Yunhyeong's mouth bobbing up and down Hanbin's length.

"Do you know how good it feels to be inside him? Really inside him?" Hanbin continued, his fingers combing through Yunhyeong's hair as the boy's brown eyes gleamed up at them, "Do you want to know?"

Junhoe nodded, biting his lip with desire.

"Good. But first..." Hanbin shifted, pulling himself out of Yunhyeong's mouth as he pushed Junhoe onto his back. The older boy leered at him wolfishly as he slid down the bed next to Yunhyeong. "Do you know how much we love the way you taste?" Hanbin said. Yunhyeong laughed in agreement, giving him a naughty grin. Then Hanbin's mouth clamped onto his cock, and he yelped at the sudden sensation, his hips bucking up into that warm, wet cavern. Hanbin moaned appreciatively as he pumped his lips loosely around Junhoe's length, creating a soft vibration around the sensitive head that left his hips trembling, but all too soon Hanbin pulled away, leaving him groaning in frustration.

"Keep him wet..." he heard Hanbin say. Yunhyeong nodded, his lip curling up slyly as he positioned himself in between Junhoe's legs. Then Yunhyeong parted his lips, blowing softly against his moist flesh, and his hips squirmed involuntarily at the tease. A long lick from base to tip, and he groaned in agony, grasping at the bedsheets. Finally he was engulfed in unbelievable wetness, a gentle sucking pressure rhythmically pulling on his pulsing flesh, making him shiver and gasp in pleasure.

And then Hanbin was straddling his chest, guiding the tip of his erection past his lips, pushing them open. He slid his hands up the back of the older boy's thighs, cupping his rear and pulling him closer, swallowing him whole. Hanbin threw his head back, groaning loudly as he began to thrust himself into Junhoe's warm mouth.

Junhoe let his fingers roam Hanbin's back, mewling as Yunhyeong worked on his own crotch, the boy's soft strands of hair tickling the insides of his thighs. Soon he felt Hanbin's hand slip under his head, supporting him as Hanbin quickened his pace.

Then Junhoe began sucking harder, his fingers teasing the soft skin in between the older boy's firm cheeks, pressing against the clenched ring. Hanbin gasped loudly, his eyes drawn down to Junhoe's, and locked in a burning gaze. A strangled groan escaped Hanbin's throat, the sight of his cock driving in and out of Junhoe's mouth almost instantly pushing his senses into overload, but at the last second, Hanbin pulled out of his mouth with an anguished cry. Junhoe watched confused as the older boy came into his own hand instead.

Breathing raggedly, Hanbin slowly made his way down the bed, back to Yunhyeong. Understanding dawned on Junhoe as the older boy brought his hand in between the soft cheeks of Yunhyeong's upturned rear, lubricating him as he pushed sticky fingers inside. The brown-eyed boy moaned around Junhoe's length, and the vibration made his hips twitch in response. His body began to quake, racked with desire and the agonizing need for more.

He looked on with tortured lust as Yunhyeong thrust his hips back, impaling himself onto Hanbin's probing fingers as Hanbin stretched him, preparing him. And then the older boy pulled Yunhyeong away, leaving Junhoe's dripping member to shiver in the cold air.

Carefully Hanbin maneuvered Yunhyeong back onto the bed, lying down alongside him and reaching low to stroke the boy's flushing crotch. Yunhyeong moaned at the touch, but the sound disappeared into Hanbin's mouth as their lips came together in a soft, tender kiss. When Hanbin pulled away he leaned down to whisper into Yunhyeong's ear, and the brown-eyed boy smiled up at Hanbin in response, kissing him again.

Then Hanbin pulled back, and Junhoe's gut leapt with anticipation when Yunhyeong turned to him, motioning for him to come closer. As he leaned over to cover Yunhyeong's mouth with his own, he felt the older boy's arms wrap around his back, pulling him across until he was lying fully on top of the other boy's body. He groaned when their stiff cocks brushed against each other, and he steadied himself to keep the contact, slowly rubbing himself against the older boy's hardness. The brown-eyed boy moaned at the friction, wrapping his legs around Junhoe's back and holding him close.

"Junhoe-..." Yunhyeong gasped. "I want you now... please..." the boy begged.

Almost instantly he felt Hanbin's hand slide down to his crotch, guiding his bulging length to Yunhyeong's waiting, wet pucker.

Carefully Junhoe pushed his tip through, shivering and groaning as tightness clenched around him.

"Don't wait Junhoe-... I need you..." Yunhyeong moaned. And the brown-eyed boy squeezed his legs around Junhoe, taking in his cock to the hilt.

Junhoe cried out at the unbelievable friction, the soft velvety warmth of Yunhyeong's insides around his engorged hardness. He didn't even notice Hanbin's hands on his hips, guiding him in a slow thrusting motion, until he felt Hanbin's lips against his ear, whispering words of encouragement.

"Yes... that's it... doesn't he feel amazing?"

Junhoe groaned in response.

"Now move your hips a little to the right..."

He was rewarded with a loud cry from beneath him, Yunhyeong clinging to him even tighter.

"Oooh... well done... you're doing so good..." Hanbin said as he caressed Junhoe's backside.

"Yes Junhoe-... so good... " Yunhyeong moaned.

He began to push deeper, urged on by Hanbin's coaxing words in his ear, and unbelievably turned on by the way Yunhyeong was responding to him. He had waited so long for this… so long…

Then suddenly Hanbin's hand was pressing in between his cheeks, and a finger slid into his rear, probing against his hidden nerve in time with his rocking hips. He cried out loudly in surprise, and when a second finger joined the first he instantly went up onto his knees, parting his legs wider and allowing Hanbin a deeper reach.

"Junhoe-!" Yunhyeong gasped, the new position pushing his thighs even further back, leaving him completely open for the taking.

Plunging deep into the older boy's body, Junhoe quickened his pace, immersing himself in the pleasure that was offered. And the boy beneath whimpered desperately, holding on tightly as he returned thrust for thrust.

"More!" the brown-eyed boy cried out, cheeks and lips flushed dark as his head tossed frantically from side to side.

Junhoe threw his head back, moaning uncontrollably as he drove even harder into Yunhyeong's heat, Hanbin's fingers mercilessly rubbing against his prostate with each push.

"hyung" he groaned, unsure as to which of the boys he was calling to... probably both... it didn't really matter anymore... he was losing himself again... every nerve in his body screaming for release…

"Ohhh god… Junhoe-!" Yunhyeong moaned, writhing madly underneath him.

"hyung!" he cried again, any second about to burst.

"Come for me Junhoe... I want to see your face when you go!" Hanbin growled into his ear.

"Yes Junhoe-! Now!" Yunhyeong screamed.

That sent him over the edge. With an agonized wail he exploded, releasing his climax into Yunhyeong's clenching muscles as the older boy's fluid squirted against his stomach.

Gasping for air, he didn't move from where he was, letting every last twitch of orgasm run it's course through his body. Then slowly he came back down to earth, felt the heaving chest beneath his own, and opened his eyes.

His breath caught at the sight that greeted him, his chest floating as Yunhyeong graced him with the most amazing smile he'd ever seen. He found himself leaning down to worship that smile with his lips, and his skin tingled at the connection, his body reveling in its newfound sensitivity, the heady glow of aftermath.

"That was fucking beautiful." Hanbin whispered in his ear.

He  felt the older boy tenderly brushing the damp hair away from his face, and turned to see Hanbin looking at him with awe. Soon another pair of lips were pressing against his own, dizzyingly soft and strangely numbing at the same time. Then carefully Hanbin pulled him back, making him withdraw from Yunhyeong with a shudder.

As he collapsed beside the brown-eyed boy Hanbin leaned in, briefly touching his lips to Yunhyeong's, and the boy sighed in response, smiling drowsily. Then Hanbin pulled back, hovering over them with a smirk, and began to move down the bed, licking his lips thirstily on the way.

Hanbin took Yunhyeong's softening flesh into his mouth to suckle the last drops, then lifted the boy's legs to lap at the stickiness trickling onto his thighs. The brown-eyed boy weakly whimpered Hanbin's name, shivering gingerly with every caress of his lover's tongue.

Then Hanbin moved towards him, and as his stomach was licked clean, he heard himself mumbling Hanbin's name incoherently, still dazed and reeling from the force of his climax.

Hanbin chuckled at his state of incapacitation and moved back up on the bed, grinning like a satisfied cat as he watched the two exhausted boys fall asleep in each other's arms.

 

==/==/==/==/

 

He woke up surrounded in warmth, Hanbin's strong embrace from behind, his own arms wrapped around Yunhyeong's back.

Dipping his nose into a mass of soft brown hair, Junhoe inhaled deeply, taking in Yunhyeong's intoxicatingly sweet scent. He pulled back with a soft smile on his lips, eyes closing as he sighed in content. His fingers slid down to caress Hanbin's forearm, exploring the callused knuckles of the hand he found resting on his waist. The older boy stirred in his sleep...

"Get away you crazed hedgehog..." Hanbin muttered.

Junhoe paused, arching a quizzical eyebrow.

Then he heard a muffled giggle coming from his other side.

He looked down to see Yunhyeong observing him, an amused twinkle in his eye.

Suddenly Hanbin tightened his hold around Junhoe.

"Mine." Hanbin said, still sleeping.

Yunhyeong smiled warmly at him, and Junhoe felt his lips tugging up into something similar. The older boy kissed him warmly.

"... and Yunhyeongie." Hanbin added as an afterthought.

Yunhyeong laughed again, nuzzling his face back into Junhoe's chest.

Junhoe hugged him close, secure in the arms of his two new lovers.

It was that simple.

 

-end

 

-evilmaknaejcw

 

.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I were able to pull a threesome. It's hard okay? I'm sticking to blowjobs next time. 😂
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
